Explorers of hope chapter 2
Transcript 9 volt: ok, your task, is to collect some olives Mya smith: this will be cool 9 volt: good luck! (at the country) Steve Smith: ok, Mya, this is the olives, spread some under the olive tree (as the kids shake the trees) Mya Smith: the trees are shaking! Hayley smith: good job, you and the kids did very well! (then, she pick up the olives) Hayley smith: good job! (then, 5 minutes later) Steve Smith: now, the children arrived at the olive press Mya smith: yep, works every time Steve Smith: press the olives, good job Mya Smith: who are you? Megan: I’m megan, nice to meet you Steve Smith: now you can collect the crush olives Megan: the vise turns on and press until the oil comes out Mya smith: oh, and what kids do, many things you can add a little oil to salads or pastas, it’s healthy and tasty! (after a day of work) Ciera: everyone, I finished making dinner! It’s ready! (Kids cheering) (then at the hall, the children had dinner) (after that) Mya Smith: mmm! Nice dinner! Marcus: yeah, let’s go to bed (so they went to bed) Steve Smith: well, let’s make tomorrow another day Hayley smith: right, so good night. Sleep tight (the next morning) Cameron: UP AND AT EM! (Then, the three went up in the morning) (they went to a town) Mya smith: mum, dad? Steve Smith: yes Mya smith: what’s this? Hayley smith: it’s rush, a town that has loads of shops and restaurants Mya Smith: what is rush? Hayley smith: I have no idea, but let’s go in (they went inside) Steve Smith: wow! I knew this place is big Hayley smith: yeah, let’s get a drink (they went to the bar) Alessia: hi, I’m sabrina’s sister, what would you like? Mya smith: three hot chocolates please Alessia: ok! Coming right up! Steve Smith: this is 2020, a place named after a year, it has a play area, it also has a mini golf Course, a trampoline park, and a cinema, oh and some rock ups Hayley smith: it is built, you like it, it was your favourite, it is huge and cool! Alessia: here you go! Three hot chocolates, with whipped cream and mini marshmallows! And a bonus, have a lotus cookie, just what you want Mya smith: wow! Thank you so much! June: Ladies and Gentleman, Boys, and Girls, rush 2020 proudly presents, the one, the only... (Henry & June brings out Sabrina to sing China in your Hand) Henry & June: Sabrina! (audience cheering) Sabrina: It was a theme she had on a scheme he had Told in a foreign land To take life on earth to the second birth And the man was in command It was a flight on the wings of a young girl's dreams That flew too far away Don't push too far your dreams are china in your hand Don't wish too hard, because they may come true And you can't help them You don't know what you might have set upon yourself China in your hand Alessia: that’s my sister! Sabrina: Come from greed never born of the seed Took a life from a barren hand Oh, eyes wide like a child in the form of man A prophecy for a fantasy The curse of a vivid mind Don't push too far your dreams are china in your hand Don't wish too hard, because they may come true And you can't help them You don't know what you might have set upon yourself China in your hand Whoa, your hand Your hand Don't push too far your dreams are china in your hand Don't wish too hard, because they may come true And you can't help them You don't know what you might have set upon yourself But you shouldn't push too hard no, no Don't push too far your dreams are china in your hand Don't wish too hard, because they may come true And you can't help them You don't know what you might have set upon yourself Because they're only dreams And you shouldn't push too hard no no (Audience screaming and cheering) Alessia: oh my goodness! You look awesome! Sabrina: thank you! Mya smith: wow! You two are best friends? Sabrina: yep, let’s go! (at school) 9 volt: WOW! How did you? Alessia: I’m Alessia, she’s sabrina’s friend 9 volt: then please to meet you Steve smith: ok (stomach rumbles) whoa, my tummy rumbles hayley Smith: me too, let’s have dinner (after dinner) Hayley smith: Mya, we’re so proud of you seeing Megan, Alessia and Sabrina, so good night!